How Fuji REALLY Defeated Kirihara
by Rennes
Summary: As the title says. Be warned: utter nonsense ahead.


**How Fuji _Really_ Defeated Kirihara**

A/N: I'm not sure if Yanagi sees properly or not, but I'm going to assume that the closed eyes means he doesn't. :)

* * *

OoO

* * *

_Damn, its no use_, thought Fuji as the ball struck his knee excruiciatingly for the second time. _This guy's goal is not even to win the game; it's to cause me as much damage as possible!_

"Sorry that it got you in the same place twice." Kirihara had come to the net. "It wasn't intentional. I'm really sorry."

Fuji glared at him. _No you aren't. _

…_.But you will be. _

Fuji mentally sighed. He had been hoping that it wouldn't come to this, but there was no other choice. He came here to win for Tezuka, and that was what he was going to do. _I was hoping to save it...but there's no choice. _ _I must use…_that_._

Kirihara's next serve came whizzing towards him. Fuji hit a feeble return and abruptly dropped his racquet into the court. In one swift motion, he slid his thumbs into either side of his elastic topped shorts. Then he pulled them down.

...

...

...

Despite its weak caliber, the returned ball easily aced straight past Kirihara, who seemed to have suddenly grown roots. His face was pallid for a moment, then it flushed so scarlet that he might have passed for a black haired, oversized, cooked lobster.

He should have looked away, but he didn't.

Neither did anyone else in the stands. There was a collective gasp, and then silence, but for some reason, not a single player seemed able or willing to avert their eyes from the exposed Fuji.

The first sound came when Yuuta heard a solid thud next to him. He looked over to find Mizuki flat on his back on the stands, looking as if he could finally die happy. A similar thing was occurring in the Rikkaidai stands. Only Seigaku regulars seemed unaffected.

"Wait, what happened?" Asked Renji, who was rather alarmed by the sound of thudding bodies all around him. "What's going on?"

But of course he received no reply, for all of his teammates had fainted. Sanada himself lay sprawled on the ground, with one foot over the coach's bench. He was frantically attempting to stem a nosebleed with the intensity of an erupting volcano.

Kirihara had not moved from the spot he had been for three minutes now. His body was completely still, face redder than his eyes and mouth hanging open in a gape of astonishment.

Renji let his eyelids slit open a tiny bit just in time to see Fuji carefully readjusting the elastic on the front of his shorts, with a contented smile.

"Wait, WHAT?! Do it again! I missed it!" He shouted.

"Damn…you…Fuji Syuusuke…" Sanada seemed to have pulled himself together enough to drag himself up into a sitting position on the bench. "We underestimated you….but this won't happen at the Nationals! I swear it!"

It was apparent however, that the Rikkaidai team was no longer fit to compete. Half the team was passed out and the other half were in danger of anemia from the amount of blood they were losing.

Seigaku's data player smiled. "As expected of Fuji." He said. "A perfect attack." And he began to scribble furiously into his notebook.

The freshmen stared at Inui. He looked down at them as in surprise, glasses glinting.

"….Didn't you _wonder_ why we call him tensai?"

XxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**A few months later….**

The two teams lined up and faced each other at the National Championship.

"Don't expect a repeat of what happened at the finals," warned Yukimura (who had been filled in on what happened by Sanada), as he shook hands with Tezuka.

Sanada smiled bitterly.

"We have been practicing harder than ever since then...…with the special help of Yanagi." Here he jerked his head in the direction of the dark haired boy. "We have a new technique and we won't fall for your tricks again." He affirmed.

Tezuka glanced at Oishi, who shrugged. Oishi had _not_ told the captain how their team had made it as far as they did, and he saw no reason to do it now.

The two teams bowed and took their seats on the sidelines. Kirihara shot a smoldering glare at Fuji before shutting his eyes.

Then the Seigaku team double took.

The entire Rikkaidai team had seated themselves in a line, each resembling a copy of Yanagi, all with their eyes tightly shut. Tezuka couldn't believe it. They were _all_ going to use Yanagi's blind tennis technique. Well, everyone except Yanagi himself.

He kept his eyes open this time.


End file.
